


Seasons

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, for that romcom AU i started, something of an overview of it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: Hades and Persephone, through the seasons.





	Seasons

_Spring_

They meet in the spring. The world is filled with color and new life, and Persephone’s flowers are all in full bloom. The sun shines brightly through most of the day, pooling in her dark eyes and lighting her face up even more when she smiles, and Hades feels nearly blinded by it. He falls instantly and spends most of the season flustered and frustrated. There’s a constant bouquet of narcissus flowers in his office and he finds himself staring at them more often than he’d like. Persephone is kind and bright and beautiful, and she’s just out of his reach.

_Summer_

They get closer in the summer. Orpheus and Eurydice get together, painfully adorable, and Hades is jealous of their success even as he’s happy for them. The weather warms and Persephone does as well, always happy to see him in the shop. There’s a display of carnations outside the store and a wide-brimmed hat on Persephone’s head as she waters them. She makes a delighted sound when he walks up with one of his dogs at his heels, and he makes a note to bring them more often. They talk and laugh and she leans in close to listen to him, and Hades has to fight down the blush every time. Someday, he’ll work up his courage to ask her out.

_Fall_

They have their first date in the fall. He doesn’t bring her flowers, feeling like it would be a silly thing to do, but he takes her out for coffee. They sit at a table in the back of a little cafe, just crowded enough that their legs brush, and there are only inches between them. Persephone giggles at something he says over the rim of her mug (medium vanilla latte, extra shot of espresso) and he hides his grin in his own coffee (medium drip with cream). The air smells like cinnamon and fresh bread, and there are red roses on the counter by the register. Persephone breaks a scone in half for them to share, the crumbs of which still cling to her shirt when they leave. She kisses his cheek when he drops her off and he spends the rest of the weekend floating on air.

_Winter_

They kiss in the winter. There are pansies braided into Persephone’s hair, as a party thrums around them, all flashing lights and loud music, alcohol flowing like a river. It’s New Year’s eve, and they’ve spent the night getting tipsy, alternating between chatting and dancing. Hades doesn’t dance, but for Persephone, he’s certainly willing to try. Three minutes until midnight, a final song playing before the countdown, and Persephone is close. There’s heat and tension and desire all wrapped up in the way she presses against him, and Hades finally lets his hands rest on the small of her back, just as the room around them erupts with a yell of “10!”

The music stops and they both freeze, ignoring the rest of the party as they stand holding each other. Time seems to slow down, blurring in a neon haze, and for the moment Hades’ world is only Persephone. Their eyes lock, just as the yell of “2!” comes, and Hades sees something determined in Persephone’s eyes just before she grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls them together. Their lips meet as the clock strikes midnight and everything fades away. Persephone tastes like pomegranates (her drink of the night), her skin is soft and she’s warm, her fingers are digging lightly into his skin and he can feel the texture of her dress beneath his hands, suddenly hyper-aware of everything about her. They break apart and both are them are beaming. The new year begins, and with it, Hades knows, so does his future.


End file.
